New Beginnings
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Bella is turned by Victoria and tries to ease herself into her new life as a Vampire with the help of her best friend the snarky sarcastic and honest she-wolf Leah Clearwater. B/T L/K G!P Alert
1. Our History

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One: Our History**

**BPOV**

The burning is the first thing I remember, it felt like my skin was searing off my bones the smells were the next I could smell everything some were appealing others not so much.

"She's waking." One of the distorted voices said.

"She's beautiful." A sweet voice admitted.

"Bella can you hear me love?" I opened my eyes because this voice set off every instinct within my body.

"Bella?" Another voice called out to me.

"Are you okay?" A blonde male said.

"Do I look ok?" I snarl.

"Love he is simply trying to help." The bronzed hair tried to scold me.

"I am not some child for you to talk down to!" I hiss jumping up.

"Okay everyone calm down." Another blonde said with scars covering his body this set my body on high alert.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He nodded towards the other blonde male, "And that is Carlisle he's our coven leader."

"Your coven leader?" I emphasized on the '_**yours**_' so that they'd understand he was nothing to me.

"Ours love." The bronzed hair said again.

"I am not a part of this coven this much I know." My hand went to my neck, "What happened to me?"

"You…" The bronzed haired one went to speak.

"I wasn't talking to you…I was talking to Mr. Whitlock what happened to me?"

"You were attacked by another vampire she somehow escaped but she had enough time to turn you."

"So what I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes."

"Hi Bella." A small woman with black hair said.

"Hello there." I smirked I could feel my lust spike.

"Um wow." Jasper said.

Something weird happen because I could feel emotions that weren't mine to feel.

"What is that?" I tried to force the emotion out of me I noticed all the vampires in the room eyes turned black.

"Jasper you're projecting." Alice laughed.

"That ain't me darling it's Bella."

"Another empathy?" Emmett groaned.

"Impossible we were so sure she would be a shield she blocks both Aro and I." The bronzed hair hissed.

_**Maybe she's learned that she isn't mates with him.**_

"Who's in my head?" I snarl.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

_Edward went to grab my arm and instinct took over me I had him pinned to the ground hissing and writhing trying to get free._

I shook my head what the hell was that?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward reaching to grab my arm and just like the vision or whatever instinct took over and I had him on the ground hissing and writhing trying to get free.

"Isabella!" A woman with caramel hair admonished.

"How did she know he was going to grab her?" A beautiful blonde woman asked.

I started pushing lust at her or at least I think I was. Her eyes turned black I noticed she kept swallowing growls were building up in my chest oh how I'd love to take her.

"Stop it." She panted.

"Rill it in pal." Jasper said.

"How much do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing."

"Maybe she's a sponge I mean she's an Empath and she heard a voice in her head Mind reader and she obviously saw what Edward was going to do before he did it seer." A body builder of a man said.

"That would make her a very powerful vampire, I think Emmett may just be correct." Carlisle said.

"You sound surprised its usually the jokesters that are the smartest and that bronzed haired male is not my mate I feel absolutely nothing for him and he's barely hiding his contempt for me as is I couldn't bare his sexist ass for another minute anyways."

Everyone looked at Edward who stormed out.

"You should hunt." The blonde woman said.

"Wanna come with?" I purred.

"Hey back off this is my lady." Emmett laughed.

"I just wanna borrow her for a few." I smirk, "She'll come back in one piece I swear it."

The woman flitted over to me and grabbed my hand, "You wouldn't know what to do with me."

"That sounds a lot like a challenge." I grin

Running out of the house and to the beginning of my new

**Please read and review.**


	2. My New Life

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One: My new Life**

**BPOV**

I was a vampire…I think more than anything that's what caused me to pause as I ran through the woods I was a vampire and a powerful one at that. I felt powerful my muscles burned to do some running beyond anything I needed to prove that I was better than that asshole back at that house.

He wanted to control me and force his will on me but that would never happen as of now I would kill anyone that tried to force their will onto me. I was no one's play toy when I wished to do something I would when I didn't I wouldn't as simple as that and if anyone had a problem with that well tough freaking luck.

The smell of blood stopped me in my track then everything else caught up to me the sound of arguing and pleas for help the beast in me forced me towards the commotion.

"Mike stop it!"

"Come on Angela you know you want it!" 'Mike' hissed.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Peaking through the bushes and saw the woman 'Angela' hit 'Mike' with a branch knocking him down and ran off.

The woman's blood was very tempting but his blood and the thought of killing him soothed me much better. I walked upon him he looked up then smiled sleazily, "Hey Bells fell and hit my face on the branch haven't seen you lately what's been going on?"

His heart rate told me different he was scared that I saw what happened and that I would tell he didn't have to worry about me telling though, "Everything and nothing I suppose."

"So how's that going for you?" _Please just leave!_

"Couldn't be better I heard Angela where'd she go?" I asked his heart rate increased.

"Ah she wasn't feeling too good so she decided to leave ya know?" He smirked but you could see the unease in it.

"I was thinking Mike you're not really a good friend…I mean trying to rape your best friends girlfriend that's a pretty shitting thing to do huh?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" He yelled.

"Sure you don't Michael but that's okay we've all got something we're not proud off mines is about to happen right now!" I lunged towards him I could faintly hearing someone yelling my name and possibly the word 'no' but my only thought was this sick fucks blood. Once he was drained of all his blood I got up and turned around Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie stood facing me Carlisle and Edward in disappointment like I gave a shit Rosalie seemed slightly proud. All in all this was the perfect meal maybe I've found my calling as a vampire you could never have too many dead rapists at least that's my thoughts.

The sound of paws hitting the earth dragged me from my thoughts Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie's emotions were heightened they were scared. Whatever was coming scared them and pretty damn badly whatever it was wouldn't have a chance against me…

**Please read and review.**


	3. Meet the Pack

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One: Meeting the Pack

RPOV

The wolves emerged from the trees snarling Bella's snarl put all of theirs combined to shame, she paced back and forth staring at the group of smelly mutts with disdain.

"What the hell are they?" Bella growled.

"They are Quileute boys that phase into wolves." Carlisle answered diplomatically.

"What the hell is that disgusting smell?" She snarled.

The gray wolf lunged towards her but where Bella once stood she was gone she appeared seconds later in the air coming down and punching the wolf in the center of the back. The whimper that it let out was heartbreaking even if he deserved it, Bella jumped to the side as Sam went to attack her ability to dodge all of their attacks was uncanny.

"STOP!" I didn't realize until everyone looked my way that I had spoken.

The black wolf disappeared only to return back in his human form, "You've killed a human the treaty is now broken!"

"If I were you mutt I would think twice about what your asking for you couldn't even handle Bella with your entire pack attacking her how are you going to take on her and our coven?"

"Your coven! I am not apart of your Coven and I will not hunt defenseless animals while people like him walk this Earth unlike you and your coven I don't attack those weaker then me."

"Humans are weaker than you!" Carlisle cried.

"If they are evil enough to attack their own then they up for grabs I will never spill an innocents blood but those that hurt others are fair game and nothing you say will stop me."

"Bella, Luv this isn't you…you're not a murderer." Edward pleaded why I didn't know she already knew his game so she wasn't likely to fall for it.

"One I am not your sweetheart and second I think this body says differently." She smirked blood showing on her teeth.

"Once your newborn year is over you will regret this and the remorse will eat you alive." Carlisle stated passionately.

"No Carlisle that's you and your coven people like him mean shit to me so what he was just a kid and had time to grow he also had time to hurt more before he changed I just decided not to give him that chance." Bella sneered.

"You'll regret this." Edward promised.

"The only regret I have is that I didn't make him live through even more pain."

The smaller wolf disappeared then came back, "I agree with Bella."

"What?!" Sam, Carlisle and Edward yelled.

"Mike's a rapist and she's taken care of it no more innocent girls falling prey to his perversions I think she has the right ideal we have to power to save people before they are hurt why not do it?" Leah stated.

"Because who gave us the right?!" Sam yelled.

"Exactly who gave you the right to take away my free will whenever you wish, who gave you the right to turn kids into vampires whether they're dying or not so don't sit here and try to act almighty when you take rights you shouldn't have everyday!" Leah snarled.

"She's right." I muttered Edward growls at me Bella snarled back at him her eyes becoming a dark black. "Who gave you the right to turn me? Because you didn't want Edward to be alone anymore you took a right that wasn't your to take simply for selfish reasons Carlisle so don't sit there and act like your some fucking saint because you aren't."

"Rosalie you would have died."

"You could have saved me! You're a fucking doctor for crying out loud I was bleeding out but you could have stopped the bleeding and allowed me to live but because Edward was so alone and you had Esme you felt you had all rights to 'save me' by turning me into a monster!" Rosalie snarled.

"I really don't give a fuck what anyone thinks I'll live my eternity the way I fucking want to and anyone that apposes that can always try me?" Bella looked around.

She turned to leave, "If your leaving Swan I'm coming with you."

"No Leah you aren't as one of my pack mates I forbid you from leaving."

"And as a wolf who's bloodline is stronger than yours I say go fuck yourself!"

And with that both Leah and Bella disappeared from our sights.

Please read and review.


	4. Adventure Time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning Lemon ahead.

Chapter Four: Adventure Time

LPOV

It had been 3 weeks since we left Forks and I never thought I would say this but Swan wasn't that bad sure she had a very sick and morbid sense of humor but it wasn't that bad she always made me laugh.

I had called Seth and mom a few days ago Bella didn't really care if they knew where we were mom just wanted me to know that she loved me and would support me whatever I chose to do.

It was nighttime and Bella decided it was time to teach me to hunt…even though I was human I had never needed to hunt humans in my human form so it was a learning curve for me.

"There are 2 ways we can do this, you can be the '_innocent victim_' that our prey is hunting or he can be the hunted and I can be the poor little innocent girl being hunted?"

"You be the victim this time I want to watch for now."

"Is this my kill or yours?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"I'll kill him you can have his blood…"

"And do you want his flesh Leah?" She asked seductively.

"Yes." My voice sounded hoarse even to my voice.

"Good."

We walked around the city we had arrived in; walking through the alleys near bars when we finally found our target…he had immediately caught Bella's attention.

"Is that him?" I asked.

"Yes…make him hurt when you kill him Lee baby."

She signaled for me to stay where I was and walked down towards him as if she were going to pass him by when he noticed her I could smell the change in his scent. His arousal was fucking sickening it caused a growl to erupt in my chest.

"Hey sweet thang what's a sweet little girl like you doing in this area?" He smirked.

"I just moved up 'ere from Georgia and I've seem to lost my location you think you could point me in the direction of Oakland Ave?" She said with a Southerner accent.

"Sure sweet thang it's actually at the end of this alley turn left then all the way at the end of that street make a right and Oakland Ave is right there." He smirked.

"Thank you kind sir." She giggled Bella was a very good actor I see.

She turned to start walking we both knew that at the end of this alley when you make a left or right you were going to a dead end he was trapping her.

He followed her and I followed him after a second of watching him I realized that he wasn't as drunk as he was trying to pretend to be this wasn't his first time.

When she reached the end of the alley she looked both ways then turned around to look at him, "This seems to be a dead end sir."

"The irony of that statement just tickles me little lady." He said dropping the act.

"What do you mean sir?" Her voice quivered.

"It means that this is going to be your dead end as well little lady." He laughed.

"Actually," Bella stated dropping the act as well, "It's going to be yours didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?"

His eyes widen when she outright laughed in his face.

"Lee baby he's all yours." She chuckled he turned around and looked at me I grinned devilishly at him, "Wolf's out the bag baby tear him apart."

I lunged for his throat knocking him against the wall he struggled to get free but my grip was just a little more stronger than his.

"Please." He gasped.

"Did the girls you raped and kill beg you? Did you listen or did it make you harder you sick fuck?!" I snarled banging his head against the wall hard.

His eyes crossed and he shat himself I crinkled my nose in disgust and he started crying I mean snot dripping down his nose sobbing.

"Sorry little lady that don't much work on me." I snickered.

I dropped him to the ground raining blow for blow down on him his jaw was the first thing to break followed by his nose and his eye socket.

"Leah stop I'm gonna drain him partially so that he can live through you phasing and ripping him to shreds." She chuckled.

I stood back while she hovered over him she leaned down and grabbed him by the chin biting down roughly into his neck I could hear his heart start to slow then she pulled back. She turned to me with blood leaking out her mouth then gestured for me to finish him; if I were being honest this entire thing was making me hot.

I pulled off my clothes he was barely conscious but he would feel everything, he would feel my claws digging into him and tearing him to pieces.

I thought about every wrong thing that had ever happened to me and for the first time sense I phased it felt like it took hours I watched and listened as every tendon in my body ripped and healed back in a different form. I listened as his skin was torn apart and as his barely audible screams bubbled out of him until he stopped screaming and breathing all together. I leaned down sniffing the flesh on the ground and licked some of it trying it out turns out totally liked the taste I tore into him with vigor I even ate his femur it was delicious. Bella laughed and jumped around in glee I don't know what happened but something in me told me that I needed to take her show her that I could be just what she needed a dominant companion.

I phased back and lunged for her knocking her against the wall I tore her pants down and palmed her center roughly causing her to moan wantonly.

"Lee more." She moaned.

I rubbed her clit a few times nipping at the side of her neck she was so wet for me she was begging for me to take her and I would just as she needed.

"I-inside Lee I need you inside of me."

I roughly entered her biting into her shoulder; her moans and whimpers music to my ears.

"Your mine until we die!" I snarl at her.

"Yours." She whimpered jerking her hips into my hand trying to get leverage.

"Fuck your body on my fingers baby."

She started circling her hips so that I was hitting that spot inside of her, she groaned when I sped up my thrusts damn she was so wet and tight.

"Fuck B you're gonna make me cum just from fucking you." She smirked then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and I bit down as hard as I could into her neck marking her, that caused her to cum even harder she latched onto my neck licking and sucking when her orgasm stopped she bit down onto my neck. Now I wasn't a hard girl to please but I needed a lot of stimulation to cum that's why Sam never did it for me, so this was different for me cumming just from being bit but I wasn't gonna complain my orgasm ripped through me powerfully I dropped to one knee.

"Damn Lee." Bella moaned I slid my fingers from inside of her and she pulled her pants back up the zipper was screwed and she wasn't going to be able to button them up luckily they were tight enough that she wouldn't need it.

"Geez B my neck is stiff as fuck." I laughed.

"This is going to be a beautiful relationship Lee as long as you know that just as much as I belong to you that you belong to me." She stated.

"Of course beautiful." I quickly get dressed and we walk out of the alley with the thoughts of what the future held for us.

Please read and review.


	5. Constant Reservation

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Authors Note: A few things need to be said some people are confused and I take complete blame for this.**

This is Leah/Kate Bella/Tanya but for now Leah and Bella are getting close no this won't be everyone screwing everyone but there will be some implied attraction and maybe in the future I might try it once but Lemon isn't really my forte.

G!P is not a Denali Bella is still going through some transitions which brings up another complication for some.

Leah will not be a cannibal it was just something that was needed to show that Leah is completely dedicated to protecting people. Maybe she took it far but Bella is slightly crazy and Leah feels the need to show her that she is too.

Another reason I had Leah eat the rapist is because it will lead to Leah's transition as well. I know that Leah has the most bloodlines in her so I wanted to write it into the story somehow without it seeming to come out of nowhere.

And I don't know if I want the Pack to have seen Leah eat the guy or not still up for debate but I might go with that.

Chapter Five: **Constant Reservation**

**5 months later**

**BPOV**

It had been 5 ½ months since I woke up as vampire and for a newborn I had amazing control, Leah was a perfect hunter we decided that we wouldn't always hunt together that sometime we would hunt separately which is what we were doing at the moment.

My target was a child predator, draining him left me with a high that only came from drug addicts their blood was just so tainted nothing could reverse that type of damage. Throwing his lifeless body into the garbage can and setting it on fire I ran towards the forest but I stayed and watched.

A thousand thoughts passed through my mind a few of them not belonging to myself, so much had changed since I had woken up as a vampire…and since I bit Leah at first I thought nothing of it til I realized I couldn't simply ignore it anymore.

My skin didn't sparkle in the sun and I had a baby tan it was weird and totally uncalled for but I wouldn't cry about not sparkling but on day 12 I fell into what I would assume was a coma I don't remember much of it though. I just remember feeding from a poacher than waking up in a cabin with pains covering my entire body I didn't realize it til 3 days passed since I seemed to be in a constant daze but my body was going through a metamorphosis which left me completely freaking different.

I'm not going to go into detail just know that I no longer wear panties and lets leave it at that only person that truly got something out of this is Leah who happens to love how I am now. My constant need is becoming a problem everything she does turns me on, the bite changed something in Leah as well she had become very feral and dominating and of course horny but that was neither here nor there.

Running through the streets of Cleveland, Ohio I realized that there were people patrolling no not people girls all teenagers and older I wonder what they are searching for.

I run back towards the motel that Leah and I are staying at she's lying on the bed flicking through the TV picking at her food.

"Not hungry?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"I already grabbed dinner this was just something I was craving and now I'm not." She smirked at me.

"So while I was running around I noticed something freaky."

"The girls patrolling?" She asked.

"So you saw them too?"

"Yeah it felt like they knew I was there too because they kept looking in my direction but my speed keeps danger at bay." She laughed.

"Not for long you feel that?" I turned to look at the door I could feel their anxiety and their bloodlust if it weren't for their heartbeats I would think they were vampires from their intense emotions.

"Damn they followed you?" Leah asked.

"I'm way too fast for them to follow unless they can sense us and they weren't looking at you but sensing in what direction you were at." I explain.

"Could be that."

"What the hell are they?" I growled.

"Are they bad people?" Leah asked.

"Not that I can tell, its weird their brains is like on another wave length right now." I tell her, "They are so set on finding what I am that its like a one way street nothing else is getting freaking through."

"Well lets go confront them home court advantage and all that." Leah laughed.

"Alright."

We both get up and walk out of the motel, its not a bad one but its not a good one either I've lived in better.

"Dude their kids…look how tiny blondie is." Leah laughed.

"Blondie is the leader Lee."

"No fucking way." She chuckled.

"What the hell are you?" Blondie growled.

"I am Bella and this is Leah…" _Too perfect to be human or demon what the hell are they? _"Vampire."

"What?"

"The reason I am too perfect to be human or demon I'm a vampire just a different type to the whole Hollywood bullshit and Leah is Shifter she turns into a giant wolf."

"Are you responsible for the sudden disappearances?"

"The ones that end with burnt bodies or piles of mutilated bodies yes but trust me their bad people I'm just keeping them from hurting other people."

"Who gives you the right?!" One of them snarled. _Slayer!_

"Who gives you the right to kill demons or vampires Slayers?! Who says what your doing is okay? Just because you were given the power you think that gives you the right to end lives whether their undead or not?" I snarl back.

"We were chosen to do this." Blondie replied.

"And I chose to do this, I do what no one in our position is willing to do I'm going to hell anyways why not take others that deserve it with me? The way I see it what's the world with a few thousand less bad guys and it keeps me from killing innocent people I see this as a win-win." I smirked.

One of the slayers lunged at me, striking me across the face doing more damage to herself then she did to me I pick her up by the neck, "Dude I'm made of fucking granite punches don't hurt that much it stung but it didn't kill me, stakes wont pierce shit and neither does holy water or crosses. Too fast to let you set me on fire and your not strong enough to fucking decapitate me." I toss her towards her little group.

"Look we aint bother nobody we leaving Cleveland soon anyways but if you decide to get off your high horse and learn of some bad people doing really bad things you know where to find us. Wouldn't want you getting your hands dirty but someone's got to do it huh?" Leah joked grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the motel room.

"What do you think?" Leah asked.

"I think we need to keep our eyes out for them." I respond seriously.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
